Forum:PS3 Duping Pearls for these Items
I will dupe you the tsunami,bessie,serpen,aries,jackal,ironclad,avenger,orion,and some shotguns.&These are the items i need, if you have any of them i'll dupe any items you want because i really want the items listed below - Quick/Very Quick Health Regeneration/ Capacity 2000+ - Rose Shield/ Capacity 1500+/ Recharge Rate 450+ - Omega Shield/ Capacity 1800+/ Recharge Rate 400+ - Serpens/ Damage 300+ / Fire Rate 8+ - Double Anarchy/ Damage 200 x 4/ Fire Rate 12+/ TRY NOT TO HAVE A SCOPE - X4 Electric Shotgun/ Damage 1000+/ Fire Rate 2+/ NO SCOPE - ANY SHOTGUN/ Damage 2500+/ Fire Rate 1.8+/ NO SCOPE - Sledge's Shotgun/ Damage 2000+/ NO SCOPE - Rifleman Class Mod/ 45% Combat Rifle Damage/ +3-4 Assault/ +3-4 Overload/ +3-4 Impact/ +22 Ammo Regeneration - NOTE the Shotgun Damage can be a multiplier totaling more than 1000 or 2000...ex. 210 x 7 PSN is MINI_JACKIE_CHAN sent messages and friend request...ALSO leave a message below thanks MINI JACKIE CHAN Just so you know, Roses dont getup to 2000 capacity, and Omegas dont go over 400 Recharge. I-Am-Borderlands 21:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks i was just checking...but my friend has a omega that does over 400 recharge MINI JACKIE CHAN 21:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN huh, thats interesting, i stand corrected then! haha but im 99.% positive the rose shield caps at around 1700 capacity. I-Am-Borderlands 21:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah the highest capacity rose shield 1600......do u think we can dupe sometime this weekend?....i'm still interested in the serpen and anarchy u had on your other character MINI JACKIE CHAN 21:56, April 1, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN I have a 406 dmg serpens with an 8.8 fire rate. So can you dupe me everything that you listed above or what? and also,I'd like to dupe my Serpens. :D sure send me a friend's request i'll be on later MINI JACKIE CHAN 22:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN You guys have any chance of having a sniper com that has ammo regen? --Osang 21 22:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) So you're PSN is MINI_JACKIE_CHAN right? Just making sure. yeah.... do u have any other good pearls? MINI JACKIE CHAN 22:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN Well I have every Pearl weapon except the Jackal and the Stalker. Notable ones include my undertaker with these stats: 61 Steel Undertaker 2419 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.7 Rof, 2.4 zoom, 10 mag, x4 Incendiary, an aries with these stats: 61 Noble Aries 860 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 2.0 Rof, 3.7 zoom, 5 mag, x4 Shock, Tsunami with these stats: 61 Twisted Tsunami 299 Dmg, 95.3 Acc, 12.5 Rof, 4.3 zoom, 82 mag, x4 Shock,and a bessie with these stats: 61 Fearsome Bessie 1323 Dmg, 98.8 Acc, 0.4 Rof, 2.8 zoom, 6 mag. I don't have a SINGLE pearl shield though, which sucks. So yeah. i'll dupe my pearls and weapons for the....undertaker,tsunami,aries, and serpen.....i have some modded guns but i don't know if you like modded guns MINI JACKIE CHAN 22:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN I don't really like modded weapons. Don't care for them, but it feels better to me to play legit. ;D So I'll add you later and maybe once ur on you can invite me, and then I can invite you for the dupe. ;D ok thanks one more thing do u have a.......good anarchy or quick health regeneration shield? MINI JACKIE CHAN 23:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN I have a rose shield that i can dupe for you two. You guys want it? (about 1600, and 300-400 recharge)--Osang 21 23:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ? Are we still trading too?-bowerpowers yeah osang and bower.....osang did i already accept your friend's request?.....and bower were you the one with sledge's shotgun? MINI JACKIE CHAN 23:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN I dont know, haven't been on in 2-3 days. but when you were gone in the psn friend list, you were still listed on the borderlands list. --Osang 21 23:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ok i havn't been on for like 4 days....do u have any quick health regeneration shields or over 200 damage anarchy? MINI JACKIE CHAN 23:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN I think i do.--Osang 21 23:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) do u have both osang? MINI JACKIE CHAN 23:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) MINI-JACKIE_CHAN I have a sledges and a reguler high shotgun ill dupe all of my stuff if you want it and you can just take what you want or ill just dupe what you want just let me know-Bowerpowers ok bowers...did u already sent me a friend's request? MINI JACKIE CHAN 23:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN yeah i did-Bowerpowers Oh just the anarchyOsang 21 23:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC)